Cavities
by Celesgami
Summary: The sound of pain Milla made almost immediately made Jude turn to see what was wrong, placing his fork back down on the plate of stew he was eating when he saw the grimace on her face. She dropped the strawberry in her hand like it was on fire, holding that same hand up to her cheek and rubbing it with a perplexed expression in her fuchsia eyes.


"Ugh!"

The sound of pain Milla made almost immediately made Jude turn to see what was wrong, placing his fork back down on the plate of stew he was eating when he saw the grimace on her face. She dropped the strawberry in her hand like it was on fire, holding that same hand up to her cheek and rubbing it with a perplexed expression in her fuchsia eyes. Across the inn's table, she had also caught the attention of the others in their little group, most of them looking concerned expect for Alvin, who had one brow raised in curiosity.

Still looking confused, the spirit lord ran her fingers across her jaw, frowning. Jude spoke up, his voice hinted with worry. "Milla? Is there something wrong; are you hurt?"

"I…" She huffed, pausing. "I'm not sure. I was just eating this fruit, and then I felt a sharp pain in my mouth. Like a needle was being stuck in my tooth."

Alvin let out a little chuckle then, his usual nonchalant smile spread across his face. "Heh, it's seems that the great Maxwell is experiencing her first ever toothache, huh?"

"Really? Your first cavity ever?" Leia cocked her head. "Jude, maybe you should take a look. I never really dealt with dentistry work while I was helping your parents."

While Jude had studied at the medical school in Fennmont for quite a while, he couldn't recall learning much about dental medicine either. Most of his studies had gone to healing flesh wounds and more external injuries rather than internal. Although, it's not like he would let Milla go on in pain if he could possibly help, so he nodded, motioning for Milla to turn her head toward him. "Well, I guess I could take a look. It might not be anything too serious, but it never hurts to make sure." Jude smiled reassuringly, gently opening Milla's jaw to look inside.

It didn't take him very long to spot the problem, and when he saw the decayed molar, it definitely didn't look like anything small. Jude considered the possibility of using his spirit artes to heal it, but he didn't think it would do much with the kinds of artes he specialized in. Besides, with Milla's eyes steadily looking down into his, and the full realization that he was quite close to her face hitting him, he felt his cheeks begin to flush considerably.

"U-um… It looks like one of your molars is decaying. That is what would be causing your toothache." Jude informed his companion, releasing her lower jaw and leaning back into his chair. "I don't think I'll be able to heal it, though. Dental medicine is slightly different from the stuff me and Leia are used to."

"Hm…" Milla crossed her arms, Jude knowing that the gesture mean she was thinking about what else to do. "I suppose the pain isn't that bothersome. Perhaps I could just ignore it."

"I don't think that would be a good idea." Alvin remarked, leaning his chair back until it was only on two legs. "Leaving a rotting tooth like that could get it infected, and then fever would set in. You don't think we're just going to carry your sick self to Fennmont, do you?"

"Of course not." Milla shot back, narrowing her eyes. "But what else could we do? Going to a specialist could make us lose time that we can't afford to lose right now."

"But we don't want you to get sick, Milla…" Elize murmured quietly, looking up at the spirit lord with worried eyes.

"Indeed. Taking the time to see a dentist shouldn't take too long if we can find one nearby." Rowen agreed, smiling kindly.

Milla glanced at Jude, like she wanted his input as well, so he nodded. "They're right. We can't let this go on for too long."

Sighing, Milla's lips curved into an exasperated, but good natured smile. "Fine, fine. I'll go with Jude to find someone tomorrow, alright? But we leave immediately afterward."

"Of course." Everyone replied in unison.

* * *

Fortunately, Jude and Milla were able to find a dentist quite close by, leaving the others to get prepared in town while the med student accompanied her to her first ever dental examination. So now they sat in the dentist's office, Milla in a complex medical chair, and Jude on a small, but comfortable, stool against the wall. On the other side of the room, the doctor was rummaging around in a drawer of tools.

"So," he said without looking up at either of them, "is this your first exam here, Ms. Maxwell?"

"Yes, it is." The spirit lord replied, shifting slightly in the uncomfortable looking chair. "And I'd like to make it a quick one, if you wouldn't mind."

"Now, now, please relax. How long you're here all depends on how long it will take me to fix your issue." He replied, lifting some sort of tool out of the pile only to put it back in. "And it will only take me longer if I rush."

Milla closed her eyes for a moment. "Yes, of course. I apologize." She muttered.

"Don't worry, Milla." Jude tried to soothe her, giving her a warm smile. "We'll be able to get back on the road soon. You have to worry about yourself sometimes, you know?"

Laughing softly under her breath, her face softened. "Yes, I suppose one of us has to do it if I don't. Thank you, Jude."

Finally, the dentist straightened his back, turning himself to face the two of them. He held in his gloved hand what looked like some sort of drill. "I believe I have everything I need now. So let's begin." He decided with a nod.

Jude felt a slight bit apprehensive at the sight of the tool, trying not to let it show on his face. _That can't feel good when it's in use…_

"H-hey, um… Milla…" Jude hesitated. "If… If you feel any pain, just squeeze my hand, okay?"

A flash of confusion crossed her face. "Pain? I thought this was supposed to make me feel better?"

Before Jude could say anything else, the dentist leaned toward Milla's mouth, grasping her jaw and opening it. "Alright, Ms. Maxwell, let's take a look here…"

In the span of a few seconds, Jude heard the slight "whrrr" of the tool being turn on, and Milla snatched his hand in her own, gripping it tighter than he could prepare himself for, making him gasp.

_If this happens again, I'm making Leia go with her next time…_


End file.
